


Do You Still Have A Microwave?  (FF#3)

by whoseeswhatsyetunseen



Series: Olicity Flash Fics Summer 2014 [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Comfort/Angst, Employees only, F/M, Grocery Shopping, Making Out, Mild Sexual Content, Normal Life, Olicity Flash Fic, Panic Attacks, Sexual Tension, Shopping, Surprise Kissing, Tumblr Prompt, Understanding, arrow season 2 spoilers, crowds, light humor, olicity - Freeform, post-season 2 Arrow, smoakandarrow, too far too fast, watching Felicity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:56:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1728542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoseeswhatsyetunseen/pseuds/whoseeswhatsyetunseen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As they figure things out post-Slade, Felicity drags Oliver to the grocery store.  But it's too crowded, just too much, for Oliver to deal with, and so he kinda freaks out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Still Have A Microwave?  (FF#3)

**Author's Note:**

> SmoakandArrow's Olicity Flash Fic Prompt #3!! (as posted on Tumblr).
> 
> It's supposed to be written, edited and posted in an hour, but I completely cheated for this one because I really liked its direction. Sorry!  
> Please go to tumblr for the lowdown on this hiatus-long Olicity fun, and search for my username/blog or the flash fic coordinator username/blog smoakandarrow, or the tag "Olicity Flash Fic Prompt" 
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt #3---Too Far, Too Fast

Oliver looked around. "Felicity?" She wasn't at the front of the cart, where he swears she was just a second ago.

A small but sharp stab of panic jolted through him. He felt his breathing start to grow shallower. He spun around the other way. Lots of blondes but not HIS blonde.

What had she just been talking about? Why had he stared at her lips, at her throat, imagining a blade pressed tight...instead of listening to her words!

Something about cooking...utensils? Oil? 

"Shit," he swore.

"Did you run over your own toe again?" Felicity dropped a giant bottle of canola oil into the cart and smiled at him.

"Don't go off like that, Felicity," he growled. He wanted to hold her arm but settled for gripping the shopping cart handle extra tight.

She glanced down at his white knuckles, then back up at him and raised her eyebrows.

"Don't go...into the next aisle?"

He clenched his jaw. "Maybe this was a mistake." He darted his eyes around, taking in all the different people, families, employees...it was more people than he cared to be near these days. He had yet to mention it to his friends, his team, but crowds were getting to him lately.

"Just," he sighed and tried to smile at her. "Just, can we please just stay together?" She pursed her lips into a hidden smile. "In the store, together in the store; there's so many people..."

Her tiny smirk fell and she nodded, briefly placing her hand over his and rubbing the clamped fingers.

"Sure, sorry." She glanced at her phone. "Ok, ready for the frozen food section?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Nope." She flashed her teeth and moved her hand to pull the cart from the front, leading the way effortlessly through the insane body of people, carts and displays.

Oliver watched her. He was doing that a lot lately. She had her bad days, too, of course, but usually he could count on her to make him lighten his mood, relax. Just seeing her could turn his whole mood upside down. Diggle, too, helped bring him back out of his head; but Felicity...it was always her these days; the only one he actually wanted to be in a good mood for...

\----> \---->

Today she had bounded into the empty Queen mansion at 6:05 am and announced they were going grocery and supply shopping. Oliver had been doing one hand/one foot push-ups in the formerly formal living room.

"Oh, darn!" she pouted when she turned in from the hallway and spotted him.

"What?" he asked as he switched to his opposite limbs.

"Uh," she said. He glanced up in time to see her lick her lips and snap her eyes away from his body back to his face and then blush. "Uh, I mean darn, I was hoping you were still asleep and I could tease you about being lazy--"

"I've been awake since 4am, Felicity." He coiled and released up into a handstand, looking at the small "oh" form silently on her lips as he walked toward her upside down.

"Oliver," she laughed nervously. "Are you...are you STALKING me while walking on your HANDS?"

He grinned. It was easy to be in a good mood around Felicity. When he was close enough, he launched himself and landed easily on his feet right in front of her. In fact, almost on her. She gasped and leaned back, tripping herself and he quickly wrapped an arm around her, laughing.

"Sorry," he said. Then he realized just how close he was holding her, how close her face suddenly was to his face, her subtly pink lips to his lips...

"It's ok," she breathed into his face. She patted his bare arm. "So, shopping?"

He don't want to let go. But he did. He moved away, grabbed his t-shirt and pulled it on. He focused on finding his wallet in his backpack laying next to his sleeping bag and not on the fact that every day since returning from the island with John and Felicity, it was becoming more difficult to keep their, his, boundaries firm.

"So, I thought we'd just go to Costco, since we have, uh, so much room, to, to store stuff I just thought bulk would be the best way to go and then I wouldn't need to make you go shopping that often which I'm sure you'd appreciate so does that sound good?"

He shoved his wallet into his pocket and lifted an eyebrow at her. "I hadn't really thought that much about it, Felicity."

"That's what I figured, really." She smiled and shrugged. "Do you ever go grocery shopping?"

"Of course," he joined her and they walked into the hall. "Tommy and I bought whipped cream, strawberries, and condoms once on the way to--"

"Oliver!" She choked on a shocked laugh and glared at him. He smiled his goofy smile back at her and was rewarded with a blushing grin and shake of her head.

\---->

"Oliver? Oliver!" He felt a pinch on his arm.

"What?!"

"Where'd YOU go just now?" She rolled her eyes. "I had asked, do you still have a microwave in the house?"

He cleared his mind of the earlier scene and focused on the current one. "A microwave. Yeah? I think so. Why?"

"Because we can get microwaveable stuff if you do."

"I'll, just, whatever you think we need."

She nodded and examined the list on her phone again. Then she was marching off and Oliver used all his skills to keep up. The cart was awkward and kept pulling to the left and he kept getting cut off by another cart or a line of people crossing his path.

He saw her pause and then turn down an aisle several yards away. He growled. Hadn't he JUST asked her not to do that?!

He started to push after her when a blood curdling scream erupted to his left. He crouched and spun, hands in defensive position. A few people turned to stare at him.

The scream came again and he saw a toddler throw his cup at someone, and then arch his back to squirm out of the arms holding him.

He stood. He took a few deep breathes and he lowered his pounding heart rate slowly.

Then he quickly headed to the last spot he had seen Felicity. She was peering at the side of a box in her hand, frowning.

"How firm are you on the organic thing, Oliver?" she asked as he pulled up along side her. "Because it is so much more money doing it organically--I mean, buying organic..."

"Why--" he stopped his demand and took a deep breath. She wasn't being difficult on purpose. At least, he didn't think she was. "I think for right now, cheaper is more important, right?"

She nodded and put back the box, reaching for a different one and reading it. 

Oliver watched her, again, actually more like...examined her. She was wearing skinny jean capris and a loose fitting thin light blue shirt over a pink tank top. He moved his eyes down her toned legs and smiled at her sparkle blue sandals. 

He roamed back up to her head. Her hair was loose and slightly waved today; it looked very soft. Her makeup was very light and natural. She turned to place the food into the cart and he saw that her earrings were simple dangles of...he chuckled suddenly.

"What? Why are you laughing!"

He smiled. "Your earrings."

She reached up and touched them. "Oh," she smiled. "You like them? They're new."

"I like them," he answered softly. He wanted to ask if she had gotten them for him...small, long silver arrows. But he felt suddenly shy and didn't want to know one way or the other.

"Got that, that, yeah..." She was back to checking her list. Oliver felt dizzy with it all. It hit him, standing still as the hoards of activity passed and repassed. All he wanted at that moment, more than almost anything else he could ever remember wanting, was to be somewhere alone...with Felicity.

Just the two of them. All the noise and energy from so many strangers was setting his nerves on fire, his senses were overloading and he needed, NEEDED it to be just her and him.

Every conversation between the two of them rammed into his head, beating certain recent discussions into his skull. It was painful, he realized. Just too painful trying to deny and keep things as they were, apart, safe, usual----he wanted to scream or shot an arrow at someone or--

"Felicity." he growled, interrupting god only knows what from leaving her lips.

"Y-yes?" She looked up with her big, beautiful eyes, instantly concerned at his tone and body language.

Oliver frantically looked around, spotted a door, and grabbed her hand, abandoning the cart and pushing through people until he pushed the two of them through the "employees only" door.

"Oliv--" He pushed her firmly but gently into a shelving unit, bringing his hands up to her face and his lips down onto hers. She moaned and her hands fluctuated between pushing him away and holding him closer.

He sighed onto her lips. And when she opened, he slipped his tongue in, and his left hand down her body to cup her tight ass. She gasped but kissed him back, her hands on the back of his neck now.

He slowed the kiss, stopped roughly seeking all her mouth and just began to suck, nibble, stroke until she was matching his moves and their mouths were perfectly in sync.

His left hand tightened, his fingers digging the seam into her butt crack and he felt himself stiffen and start to grow.

Felicity mewed and he knew she felt him, too. He used his right hand to travel down and cover her breast, flicking the rapidly hardening nipple through her clothes and then squeezing the entire amazing breast tenderly in his big hand.

She arched and shuddered into his body. He was so focused on not coming in his pants that it took a few shoves before he realized she was trying to seperate.

"Ol-Oliver!" she whispered between gulps of air.

"Felicity," he murmured into her temple.

"Wh-what, why, what the hell?"

He pulled back and looked into her confused face. He slowly flexed his left hand free from its glorious grasp of her ass. He moved both hands to hers and brought them up to rest on his chest.

"I, I'm sorry." He closed his eyes. Her concern and bewilderment was too much. "That, this." He sighed and looked into her eyes. "This, the shopping, was a bad idea. I'm not doing well with crowds right now, and-AND--" he raised his voice as she started to speak. "I was having panic attack or something. All I could think about was getting away, getting YOU away."

She tipped her head but remained quiet. He searched her face. He was at a loss; he could not decide what she was thinking. So he stepped closer again.

She licked her lips and looked up into his face. He dropped her hands and rested his on her waist. He leaned in, touched his forehead to hers and breathed deeply the uniquely calming and invigorating scent of Felicity Smoak.

"It was just, too far, too fast...the whole domestic shopping thing...I'm sorry." He kissed her lips lightly. "Too far from being on that island, from fighting for my life and my city; too far from the horrible, unthinkable actions we, that I, had to take those few weeks ago...too fast, just leaping in to pretend we could be normal again..."

He saw a tear squeeze from the corner of her eye and roll slowly down her cheek. He wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her close. She did the same, nuzzling into his chest, her hair tickling his chin and nose. He bent over her, like he could cover her and protect her forever.

She gave a tight squeeze around his waist but then pushed him away again. She stepped out of his embrace and to the side. Oliver was frozen. He stared at his shoes as a new panic, that he had just screwed up, slowly started building.

"You're right, Oliver," she whispered from his side. She rested a hand on his lowered arm. "Too far, too fast." She removed her hand. "Let's just leave the shopping for a less crowded day...and...yeah, just...slow it down, right?"

He turned and their eyes met. He nodded and she gave him a smile, a small one but it was enough to stop the panic.

"Let's get out of here, Queen."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and commenting! love Love LOVE comments!


End file.
